


Fire Emblem: The Dawn Of The Dark Dominion

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Charlotte is A Hoot to write, Comedy of Errors, Crossing Timelines, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Generic FE Plot Threads, Gunnthra is Queen, In Summary: Old Man Meets Odd Anime Boys n’ Girls and They Save The World, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Multiple Pairings, Post-Canon, Violence and Whatnot Ensue, ngl, slight AU, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: An Island ruler who sees himself as an emperor, Leo, travels to Nohr/Hoshido after Garon’s untimely death from circumstances he isn’t quite aware of.He is then thrust into some form of plot to overtake the throne and summon an ancient evil to swallow the newly peaceful lands into chaos eternal.And somehow, it all starts with a missing sword and a peaceful walk.





	1. Leo, Emperor Errant

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back, boys/girls
> 
> Apologies for the hiatus and all that
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this teaser chapter for a full fledged work is worth the wait at least

“We’ve made landfall, Emperor! We depart immediately!”

“Please, admiral...call me Leo, Emperor is my title, not my name..”, 

“Leo” (A shortened version of his proper full name ) was the ruler of an island nation not far off of the coast of Nohrian lands. For as long as he could, he attempted to avoid conflict with mainlanders at any cost, including attempting to appease Garon and even sending troops to aid in the search for the then missing Princess Corrin. Once Garon died, Leo had planned to meet with the new leader(s), but he was quite busy with a decent amount of trivial homeland problems until recently.

He wasn’t exactly expecting the new heads of state to welcome him with open arms. He came prepared for anything, being backed up by his two favorite “bodyguards”, a somewhat quiet Archer named Josue and a quite intimidating woman named Riya. His guardians trusted nobody near Leo, even a food vendor who saw the monarch off was assailed by Riya quite ferociously.

“Milord, we are to simply walk into the open? There could be assassins!” Riya growled, her darkened hair waving in the winds.

“Verily, my loyal companion...rest assured that no harm could possibly befall me. I have my old blade just in case I’m wrong...” He smiled, some wrinkles showing on his genuine face

“Very well, Milord...I would rather die before any I let any Nohrian vagrants even reach your vicinity!”

Leo frowned slightly, and gave a knowing glare at the aggressive female across the room from him.

“I...I understand, Milord. I shall stay my hand for now...but they are not to even approach you without your say so!”

His smile returned, he stood, moving from his decorated bed set to the doors that separated him from the “fresh” air that surrounded the port town. He checked on last time to make sure he was prepared to face the world that day...and realized he forgot his sword somewhere. 

“Oh...that’s...a problem...” He tried laughing the awkward scenario away, it didn’t really work.

“What’s the matter, Milord?”

“I seem to have misplaced my sword...and...Josue is also hidden away somewhere?” He was slightly perturbed by this revelation, but hid it with a smile.

“Milord...he was sent to get your sword from the store-room...” She seemed oblivious to any sort of issue.

Almost on cue, Josue appeared from the doorway, holding an ornate holster...minus the sword...

“Boss...seems one of your “loyal” crewmen scampered off with your sword...according to the guard, they saw the goon rush towards the capital...so we oughta get on that...”

Leo’s smile disappeared almost immediately, actually visibly frowning. He owned the blade since he was just a simple soldier for his homeland, and had it blessed during the Risen crisis to help defend his kingdom.

“Fear not, I’m positively certain that the new King won’t try and kill us for attempting to take it back...like 7% sure actually...” Josue tried joking, but his humor was in still development.

Leo opened the remainder of the rusted vessel door, and wandered solemnly onto the upper decks. Once he was visible to others, he returned to his usual smile, and waved to the small amount of villagers who were awaiting his arrival. His guardians followed closely behind, Riya glancing at the amassing crowd to search for dangers.

“My apologies, but my attentions are need in the Nohrian capital...I heard there is a new King with which to discuss matters...”

One child spoke up over the murmuring group

“THERE ISNT A KING ANYMORE, LORD XANDER BENT THE KNEE TO THE HOSHIDANS AND NOW LADY CORRIN LEADS...”

Riya grimaced at the loud child, interrupting them mid sentence.

“Shut up, snot nosed brat! You only speak to our proud Emperor when he wishes it to be so!”

Leo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. And began departing from their unsightly vessel. Him placing himself back on Nohrian shores so soon after quite some political unrest made him feel somewhat uneasy, but this was simply a part of being an Emperor from a much weaker kingdom.

Behind his ruler, Josue scoffed, the village they made landfall in was more decrepit than he could possibly have imagined. Oddly however, no villagers attempted to pester the visiting royalty with questions or pleas of some variety, instead simply parting around wherever he stood. One older man began shivering for some reason, before wandering from view.

“Boss, this place is kinda...horrible... if you want my advice, we should leave immediately...” 

Leo nodded, but didn’t exactly appreciate his guardian’s lack of tact or charisma.

“I guess we SHOULD be going, everyone. I promise I do not mean any harm to anyone here...I’m here simply to discuss political matters with your newer ruling parties.”

Before he could truly begin his trek to Nohr proper, a thought struck his mind.

“Ah...Josue. How about you and Riya take a carriage or two to the capital. I’ll be taking a slight detour to view the scenery for a while...I’ll be safe I assure you.”

Josue grimaced slightly, before bowing begrudgingly

“It’s yer funeral boss. Just don’t come cryin’ when the nearest bandit scumbag gets funny ideas. Actually...I think you should reconsider this, big guy...one oaf nicked your weird sword and whatnot.”

“Nohr has border guards to protect travelers like myself. I also do know how to defuse any situation with my words, you know?”.

Josue rolled his eyes

“I’ll let our “assistant” know, she ain’t gonna like it, but yer paying us for listening, not arguing...”

Leo smiles, his graying brown hair rustling in a stiff breeze.

His personal journey to Nohr will begin thusly. Alone, and with only his thoughts to guide him.


	2. Dark Knights And Bright Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets a peculiar woman at a lake-side beach area
> 
> Our good friend Takumi tries not to die to a particularly grumpy swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> Woot woot!
> 
>  
> 
> (Important note: my next work will be a fluffy ship-based one shot absolutely, but I’m unsure of what couple to write about/what that entails
> 
> Any ideas on that one-off, or criticisms of this story, to help me as I work on it, would be greatly appreciated)

As Leo stepped across a clearing. The thoughts he tried to hide away in his mind came to light during his lonely trek...including how his wife, Queen Maya, was actually deceased for some time. While at the time of recollection, everyone who asked about Maya’s health, he attempted to change the subject to something else...anything else. Sooner or later, he will have to reveal the truth, he dreads how his subjects would react...would they attempt to oust him for lying about such a thing?

Before his clouded mental state could affect him for long, he heard a soft feminine voice coming from a nearby bridge. As someone who views themselves as a gentleman, he would introduce himself, and perhaps this woman could tell him some definitive directions towards Nohr. The song seemed oddly familiar, some form of lullaby from Nifl that he heard in his time wandering when he was a younger soldier in another time. Once he was in direct sight of an oddly serene body of water. The source of the humming seemed to be some tall female with...pink hair. Leo noted this for posterity sake, before approaching

“Hail, madam! May I trouble you with a question or two. I seem to be considerably lost...” He laughed quietly. The woman didn’t laugh back, not even turning from her position semi-submerged in the water

“Mhm...A little bird told me there’s some “Emperor” that is looking to meet the Nohrians...might this be you?” Despite the oddity of how this random woman knew of his identity (for the most part), her warm and welcoming voice soothed the slightly perturbed older man.

“Indeed it is I, Leo. Emperor of a slightly noticeable island kingdom...may I ask whom you are?”

The woman began to stir, before slowly rising from the waterbed. Unfortunately, she was quite exposed. Her choice of attire was some quite gaudy beachwear, colored blue like the deepest ocean, added with some form of shawl around her waist with intricate designs. Leo tried to not stare at her chest, which was quite...noticeable, and shimmered with moisture.

“I am Gunnthrá...eldest sister of Nifl...it is a great personal pleasure to meet an Emperor in the flesh. If my sisters could see you, they might’ve just fainted...” She giggled, her voice still as song-like as ever.

“I...see. Forgive an older man like myself if I’m...befuddled by your choice of garment...”

“What could ever be the matter? This is quite appropriate attire for the summer. You aren’t flustered by a woman like me, are you, sir?”

Leo grimaced at her humor

“I assure you, Miss Gunnthrá, I am not attempting to sleight you in any way.”

Gunnthrá seemed to be thinking of a response, before attempting to dry herself off with a nearby large bit of cloth she had.

“May I perhaps accompany you? I wish to speak with Princess Corrin myself, and we both could use the company, I imagine...”

 

Leo wasn’t much for saying no to women, ever since he was actually young, and not someone who could make for a geriatric to those who don’t know him. 

“If we are to travel on such lawless lands, Gunnthrá, I may ask if you have a...more appropriate wardrobe for such an outing...”

Smiling, Gunnthrá sheepishly motioned for Leo to look away, which he did without any arguing. Minutes later, there stood Gunnthrá, in a full body dress that Leo was a good amount more confident talking to her in over her...swimsuit.

“Now, Emperor Leo...we must get going, yes? I believe Corrin isn’t exactly bored with her new duties and we must be sure to meet her with haste...”

Leo nodded, before taking point on the winding road by the body of water.

“You know, if you’re in the market for a fine male specimen...I know of a certain Archer friend of mine who may suit you well...with your sense of...humor and all...” He jokes, eliciting a giggle from the tall woman.

—

“Shut it, Niles! We were ordered to keep an eye out for those robed freaks Corrin was informed about yesterday, not prance around like children!”

Takumi was always prickly to others, especially Nohrians, nearly dying multiple times to them not withstanding. It was undoubtedly odd for his shift at lookout to be paired with Niles, the sadistic man who thinks himself quite the comedian.

“Oh I’m deeply sorry, Princess Pineapple, but I think we should shelve our fun for now...we have company...”

In the distance from the tower they were stationed in, was a man in almost carbon black armor, his face hidden by a terrifyingly large helmet. He held a massive sword in one hand, something even Camilla couldn’t manage when she tried to broaden her murder horizons. As he approached, al that was audible was the clang of his large feet onto the rather soft ground

“Naga! Look at the size of that knight...let’s hope he’s friendly...” Takumi whispered, before leaping swiftly to the ground using his considerable agility. Niles didn’t exactly follow suit, instead watching from his post like a common soldier.

Takumi unsheathed his bow from its hiding place, before aiming a shot directly at the approaching figure

“State your business...you are approaching Hoshidan..”

“And Nohrian...?” Niles added in, smirking at his verbal jab

“Whatever! Do as I say or I’ll be forced to defend my territory!” Takumi drew the bow back, grimacing at the resistance the bow was giving his muscles. The man didn’t reply, simply grunting slightly before raising his sword in a defensive stance while continuing to march slowly forward

Without warning, Takumi fired at the approaching man, his arrow quietly being twanged into the background by the Knight’s thickened armor. Before he could attempt a second shot, he was suddenly struck by a solid blow from the sword, ruining his garb with a deep gash. He was noticeably bleeding when he checked, and the man somehow wasn’t tired out from the exertion of that swing. The man approached Takumi slowly, a menacing aura following him. He attempted to swing his sword like an executioner, but Takumi was able to slip onto his feet and sidestep the larger threat.

“Grrgh...that took me by surprise...but I won’t fail my family!” Takumi roared proudly...before being slammed to the ground again like a petulant child.

Niles finally acted, throwing some form of dangerous item towards the large man. Takumi tried to follow what happened next...but he lost consciousness from his injury.

—

Hours later, Takumi awoke...quite some distance away from the town he was posted at. Around him was empty forest, excluding some whistling that was coming from behind him. He was still dazed and confused, lying o nether ground haphazardly, so he couldn’t figure out if it was an auditory hallucination. A sharp slightly masculine voice jarred him from his stupor

“Hey, Prince! Wakey wakey! I ain’t got time to babysit some infantile dweeb who couldn’t handle a SINGLE vagrant...”

Takumi sneered at the voice, before a spindly looking male walked into his peripheral vision. The man seemed innocent enough, wearing some grey finery that Takumi wasn’t sure he actually owned or not. The man’s hair was somewhat blue, but dulled with dirt and debris from some unknown event.

“Hey...who the heck are you?” Takumi groaned, trying to fix the ache in his neck

“Name’s Josue. I showed up with my accomplice not too long ago. We WERE supposed to be escorting our Emperor, Leo-whatever...but he wanted us to head on forward without him...so that’s how my day’s been ruined...”

“Where am I, where is that Knight?”

“You mean THE Black Knight? He’s from some other timeline or whatever...but trust me, you ain’t beating him in any fashion. He even gave that Ike guy more than a few headaches...and you certainty ain’t Ike...” Josue jabbed, pointing a sharp finger at the now-seated Hoshidan

“Where’s Niles? Corrin would be quite upset if he went AWOL again...”

“Who? When I showed up at your little hideaway, you were simply unconscious and losing blood badly...oddly alone but still...I know that Knight was involved since he was the same dirtbag who attacked me and Riya, my co-bodyguard, technically...she hasn’t shown up since I kinda scrambled...some guard I turned to be...Leo ain’t gonna be paying me for this...” Josue sighed, notably downtrodden, before suddenly snapping his head to the left, attentively listening to two approaching voices

“Ugh...who are those voices?” Takumi didn’t actually care that much, but if it was that thug from before...he wanted time to skedaddle.

“I...it’s Leo! But...he’s got some woman with him...she seems nice though...gotta go! Remember, Prince, don’t die too fast!”

Before Takumi could respond, that annoying man was gone, sprinting out of the woods at the voices, dropping some kind of note. Takumi groggily reaches for it, and scans the page

“Josue

Don’t trust Leo...he’s hiding something, trust me.  
I shall meet you in Nohr  
When Leo goes to attempt to deceive Corrin, départ, and meet me behind the main guard tower  
The truth must be set free!

Dutifully yours,  
\- A Concerned Friend

 

Against his better judgement, Takumi knew he was going to get involved sooner or later...


End file.
